habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Videos
A compendium of videos (including YouTube videos, Vines and Vimeos) related to HABIT's Tournament. All videos are listed by order of release date. A comprehensive playlist (minus trial videos) has been compiled here. Introductions Introduction videos from the Rabbits. * Habit's trials are coming... (#110) - Deleted * A Quick Hello... (#06) Deleted * Introduction (#70) * Introduction (#164) * Introductions (#01) Deleted * INTRO (#12) * Introduction (#152) Private * Intro (#128) Deleted * An Intro (#169) * An Overdue Introduction (#24) * Introduction (#08) d0uble#n0thing Videos A collection of videos from Rabbit #00's channel, telling the story of how HABIT came into Marty's life – and the changes he wrought. [Note: Does not include Trials and Assignments.] *10ve is g0ne. In between killings, Marty pauses to reflect on the past (and yearns to reconnect with a lost love). *M0nths ag0. Another glimpse into the past as Marty recalls a phone conversation. *0f Habits and ch0ice. Freshly escaped from prison (and newly dubbed Rabbit #00), Marty tells the story of how he changed from an ordinary young man to a hardened killer. *g0ing f0rward. #00 lets the rabbits know what they're in for. *0n the pr0wl. #00 is contacted by a figure from his past. *An0ther Just Like Y0u. In the midst of killing a man, #00 reassures his fellow competitors that he's no more special or "important" than they are. *0ut f0r a run. #00 suffers the consequences for mouthing off to his "Boss". *Same 0l Same 0l. A day in the life of #00. *BL00DLUST. That blood is very fresh... Deleted Skype Calls * 10/1/15 Angora Call. Meet the Angoras. Hello, #00; good-bye, #02. Deleted * 10/1/15 Netherland Dwarf Call. Meet the Dwarfs. Deleted * 10/1/15 English Lop Call. Meet the Lops. * 10/2/15 Lop Call: Part 1; Part 2; Part 3 [Note: Part 2 and Part 3 have their numbers switched in the titles.] Rabbit #102 celebrates her birthday, and Marty makes himself at home. * 10/8/15 Angora Call. Marty performs first aid, and #60 discovers that Marty can't take a joke. Deleted * 10/15 -10/16/15 Angora Call: Part 1; Part 2. Nonsensical humor from the Angoras. * 10/29 Lop Call. [Note: Audio quiet.] The aftermath of #169's "run" and #130's brush with death. * 10/29 Angora Call. Rabbit #60 carries out his "Special Assignment" from HABIT. Deleted * 11/6/15 English Lop Call: Part 1; Part 2. #123 vanishes, and the Lops try to come to terms with it. 2 Deleted * 11/10/15 English Lop Call: Part 1; Part 2. #123 returns. #00 and #01 have vision problems. 2 Deleted * 11/18/15 English Lop Call. The Lops try to impress on #123 what's happened to him -- but he isn't quite himself. Deleted * 12/1/15 Multi-Division Call. The Rabbits play Cards Against Humanity, and #110 has impromptu surgery. * 12/8/15 English Lop Call. #123 shows the Rabbits his true face. * 12/12/15 Find.the.way Call. Find.the.way reveals their identity to the Rabbits at last, and offers hope. * 12/12/15 BONFIRE Call. The Rabbits face the music. * 12/19/15 Multi-Division Call. #81 reveals his current projects, and #102's Slendersickness comes to a head. Deleted * 1/8/15 Contacting Amrett: Attempt 1. #03, #23, #24, #32, and #130 try (unsuccessfully) to get some clues from a captured Amrett, while #110 provides commentary. Trial Videos * Trial One * Trial Two * Trial Three * Trial Four * Trial Five * Trial Six Assignments & Personal Logs Assignments from HABIT outside of the Trials. #123 Health Log #123 records his declining health. * HDV 006. Rabbit #123 films his worsening cough. * My Update. #123 prepares for Halloween. * HDV 202. The mental rape of #123. * TRIGGER FINGER. Filmed by #123, uploaded by HABIT. Deleted * PLAY. * WhyWouldYouPretend * To Prove Oneself * De t ox #157 Health Log #157 records his declining health. * evening stroll. Rabbit #157's video of his evening walk yields unusual results. * blood. #157's health continues to worsen. Rabbit Run Assignment HABIT has the Rabbits record themselves going for a brief run. * #110: Run Deleted * #135 Run Forrest Run * #164 - Run * Going for a run (#130) * Let's Take A Walk w/ Rabbit #3 * Rabbit #5. Run Deleted * Out for a run (#32) Private * 113's Run Private * #102: An Evening Run * Rabbit #99 - Run * Rabbit Run - #30 Deleted * Rabbit #109 - English Lop Division * Rabbit Run (#23) * Rabbit 170- English Lops. Run #110 Assignments Personal tasks awarded to Rabbit #110. * #110: Special Assignment. #110 reunites with an old friend. * #110: Special Assignment 2. #110 goes on a hunting trip. #88 Home Invasion Log Rabbit #88 records the Rake's invasion of her home and life. * home invasion. #88 has an unwanted visitor. * home alone. #88's mother vanishes. * moving on. In the continued absence of her mother, #88 is forced to vacate her family's rental property. #81 Home Invasion Log Rabbit #81 records the Rake's invasion of his home and life. * SecFootage. #81 captures an unwanted visitor on camera. Dream Logs Weekly recordings of the nightmares suffered by #00, #20, #32, #71 and #130. * Dream Log #1. (#130) * Dream Log 1- Rabbit 71 (#71) * #32 -Dreamlog 1 Private (#32) * #20 Dream Log 1 (#20 * Dream Log #2 (#130) * dream l0g week tw0 (#00) * Dream log 2 (#32) Private * Dream Log 2-Rabbit 71 (#71) * Dream Log #3 (#130) #164 Assignment A personal task awarded to Rabbit #164 (in the spirit of #110's assignment). * #164 - Assignment. #164 tries his hand at taking on "Snoopy". "Awake" Videos HABIT orders the Rabbits who are still online at a certain time to record a brief video explaining why they're up at such an absurd hour. * Untitled (#102) * Why Am I Awake? (#03) * Why I'm awake (#01) Deleted * #110: Still Awake Private #23 Hunger Log #23 records herself during her HABIT-enforced fast. * Hunger Update. Memory Assignment The Rabbits recall their strongest memories from the tournament. * Rabbit #18's Rabbit Assignment * Memories (#130) * 1BOE9843 5E37 4BBD 9784 51F7CFBFE01 (#77) * A Memory (#23) Other/Misc. Videos that don't fall under any of the other categories, but are nonetheless related to the tournament. * Trials Of Fanbit Official Trailer. Welcome to the game. * 12's PSA To all Rabbits. Rabbit #12 warns the rabbits not to test HABIT. * A message I think needs to be said. Rabbit #130 speaks up. * 5 days left. Rabbit #06 lays down the law. * Good Luck. #130 delivers a final message to their fellow rabbits. * Untitled. Rabbit #102 realizes she's made a terrible mistake. * Marco Polo. Rabbit #01 learns an important lesson: never play hide-and-seek with HABIT in a corn maze. * I don't care I need to say something. #130 expresses fear over their impending death. Deleted * A word to my fellow Lops. #102 reminds the Lops of an uncomfortable truth. * I'm Am So Sorry. Rabbit #23's actions have terrible consequences. * 11.3.2015. Rabbit #55 witnesses #81's traumatic resurrection. * MARCOPOLO. #20 recovers from his own "game" with HABIT. * Power still out doing Trial 3. #135 struggles to film his Trial Three video. * I shot myself. #135 joins the Rabbit "suicide party". * 12-1-15. #102 reveals the extent of her sickness for the first time. * Untitled (a.k.a. "I need to get a few things off my chest"). #102 expresses her regrets and self-doubt. * Goodbye #20... #01 bids farewell to their lover. Deleted * untitled. #24 makes a grisly discovery. * I fucked up. #152 has a run-in with Snoopy. * Aftermath. #23 recovers from their brawl with #32. * Breaking Point. #130 has nothing left to lose. * An Altercation. Daniel meets with Amrett 2 * Cold Hands and Warm Corpses * What I've Done * Final Goodbye * Goodbye Category:Content Category:Videos